


Bon Appétit

by Diggy



Series: The Most Magnificient [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Counter Sex, Love, Reunion Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: Missing scene from "The Proposal," can function as a standalone or as an addition between chapters 9 and 10.Part of the "Most Magnificent" series/universe.-----------------------After a telegram from Newt invites Tina to his home country for a celebratory release of his text, "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," Tina arrives by flu powder in his very living room, weary from travel but very much missing her favorite Magizoologist. Romance is quickly rekindled and the fire within them set ablaze, and several hours later Tina Goldstein awakens an hour before sunset to a very empty bedroom and a hunger for her mysterious Magizoologist that just one dose may simply not suffice to satisfy her.





	1. Bon Appétit

When Tina Goldstein awoke several hours later, the sun was low and golden in the window shades and she had a warm and luxurious  _ ache _ in her body that she could only describe as  _ delicious. _ The young witch stretched her sore muscles and bones, feeling very slight crackles and pops in her joints and relishing in the fond memories of her previous engagement.

Delicious was a very fitting word. Her eyes closed slowly, and she breathed in deeply through her nose. The warm scent of a very masculine body filled her nostrils, as residue from the prior events lingered in the pale sheets wrapped around her naked body.

Oh, but how  _ delicious _ those events were.

As if her stomach heard her choice of adjective, Tina’s stomach gave a sudden and very angry growl. She was hungry. Apparently a long overdue and much needed sexual tumble in the sheets did make a human hunger for sustenance. Slowly, and with a bright smile, the American witch opened her lazy eyes in expectation to be met with a head of messy bronze hair and freckles.

She frowned instead. The bed before her was empty, a dip where another human body had rested previously still warm and well-scented.

“Newt?” She sat up, the sheets sliding off her skin and the cold air attacking her naked flesh, pebbling her nipples. It was much cooler than she remembered.

“Newt?” She called again, but to no response. Her perceptive eyes scanned the room. The surroundings were humble and mismatched, and somehow fit the man who lived in them perfectly. Tina could see various articles of both  _ his _ and  _ her _ clothing spread through the room. A blouse here, a trouser there, her undergarments neither here nor there… Her eyes came to fall on Newt’s oversized, off-white button-down shirt and she smiled.

In one swift movement, Tina Goldstein flung the sheets off her sticky skin and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. A very familiar and well deserved ache rang in her core and between her thighs, but such an ache was an excellent indication of a very pleased and well-ravished woman, so she didn’t even pay it any mind. Tina didn’t think she could ever complain about the generous nature of Mr. Scamander’s love, both physical or otherwise. Glimpses of his fingers, skin, and tongue flashed in her mind and she felt the urge to groan while remembering the exquisite sensation of his touch.

The floor creaked under her soft tiptoes, and the well-worn cotton of the old button-down slid gracefully against her skin. Tina held the collar close to her nose and couldn’t resist inhaling deeply at the distinctive smell of Newt on the garment. It wasn’t necessarily the cleanest odor, but it was  _ Newt, _ and that much alone made her want to drown in the very essence of the man.

She quickly stepped into the pale pink bloomers she discarded a few hours prior and continued doing half of the buttons of Newt’s shirt as she made her way out of the room. She found herself in an old wallpapered hall when some clinking and characteristically kitchen sounds rang through the walls towards the opposite end of the humble dwelling. As the witch moved closer to the open doorway at the end of the hall, a distinctive sizzling sounded musically through the doorway and Tina began to smell something delicious in the air.

Newt Scamander stood shirtless in front of the stove, one hand on a frying pan, wand in the other, watching intently as something that smelled an awful lot like  _ scrambled eggs _ mixed and flipped themselves before him. Tina leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen, watching the scene before her for a moment with piqued interest.

The broad panes of his back dipped and lifted into glorious mountains and valleys of muscle and skin. Scars seemed fainter in the low light of the kitchen, but they were still angry and unmistakable against the peppering of freckles expanding over his shoulders, back, and disappearing into the waistband of his pajama pants. Newt turned without noticing her watchful gaze and Tina admired his abdominal muscles stretch and flex deliciously before her. One particularly angry and jagged scar was painfully obvious as it slithered down his lower abdomen and disappeared under the cotton of his pants. Tina wanted to ask about  _ this _ scar and how such a horrific marking appeared so close to his very important organs, but Newt finally caught her gaze, and when Tina’s eyes met his hazel ones, all thought of anything besides kissing the man before her seemed to fade into the background.

“Are you hungry?” He asked the question, but two plates were already lowering themselves onto the table, followed silently by two slices of warm bread. Tina finally pushed herself off the doorframe, Newt’s loose shirt shifting further open over her chest and she watched his eyes dip down as she approached him. The corner of his mouth twitched, and the hunger in his eyes shifted to something very different as Tina opened her arms to wrap around his neck and press their bodies together. The taste of his mouth was intoxicating on her lips, and she couldn’t resist letting him kiss her deeper as he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth in a heated and playful tug. Hot and hungry fingers found the naked skin of her outer thighs and Tina groaned into his mouth while his hands squeezed her flesh under the loose cotton of his shirt, before sliding higher up from beneath the top to meet at the small of her back. Newt let a low groan erupt from deep in his throat and when Tina finally pulled away from him to take a breath, he wasted no time trailing his lips over her face. His tongue found her earlobe and the extremely sensitive skin just below that he knew made her shudder deliciously beneath him.

“I have missed you, my love,” his hot breath fanned over the slick flesh he’d just lavished with her tongue and goosebumps erupted over Tina’s arms in response. Newt released her neck then, and Tina loosened her grasp on his neck and they met eyes one more. His hazel irises were deep green. A profoundly beautiful and loud statement of all the unspoken and deep emotions coursing through his veins in that moment, and Tina was beginning to realize what the color meant.

“I love you, Newt Scamander.” She smiled wildly at mentioning his last name because it brought back memories of past days, before she dared to call him by his first given name. Newt mirrored her smile, and for a very brief second kissed her lightly and briskly on the lips.

“And I love you, Tina… _ Goldstein _ .” Tina wasn’t sure, but there seemed to be the faintest hesitation when he had spoken her last name. Before she could give the thought any more time however, her stomach gave a very loud and once again angry growl of hunger.

Tina began pulling away, her arms just starting to release his neck and slide down the hard muscle of his shoulders when Newt’s arms suddenly pulled her hard against him, and in an instant lifted her thin body up and onto the counter behind them. Tina squeaked loudly in response, and Newt simply chuckled before kissing her briefly once more. Without hesitation, she opened her knees wide to accommodate him as he stepped closer still until their bodies pressed against one another.

“We should,” Tina had to swallow between her words as she felt one of his broad hands slide up from beneath his shirt on her. “…probably eat something.” She finished her sentence and almost immediately regretted it because Newt began stepping back. Tina closed her knees enough to lock around his torso and Newt gave her a crooked smile, perplexed that she was asking him to stop, and yet now seemed to want to keep him close.

“While I have no objections, I feel I’d much rather taste  _ you _ right now.”

Tina’s thick swallow was audible. Newt had muttered similar words before so she was well aware of what he was implying. “You don’t have to,” she whispered back much lower than expected. The uncertainty in her voice, made Newt pause his downward trail of kisses over her collarbone to look her back in her eyes. What he found there was a lot less teasing and a lot more self conscious.

He wanted to ask her what was the matter, what he could do to fix it; instead, he merely held her gaze, searching her eyes for some indication of discomfort or resistance. There was none to be found, but he could tell in the way her fingers loosened on the half curls on his neck and the way the grasp of her knees loosened around his waist that she wasn’t completely comfortable in the present situation. She was hesitant, of what he simply couldn’t pinpoint.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” her voice came out tiny and weak, so very uncharacteristic for such a strong and independent witch. Her words, however, were exceptionally clear.

Newt guided his hands up to his neck, and wordlessly but never breaking her gaze, he found her hands and gently brought them down to the small space between them. It was as if her fingers were genetically designed to fit perfectly in between his and his in hers.

“I’m sorry,” she more mouthed the words than spoke them, and Tina herself was vague on why she felt so inclined to utter them at all. Newt caught the implications either way and responded by leaning into her kiss.

This kiss was very different however. This kiss was neither hurried nor demanding; this kiss was not rushed nor pushed upon her. The kiss they shared at that very moment of uncertainty was a kiss that spoke ten thousand words of care, love, adoration and gentleness between them. It was a kiss light and soft, sweet and warm, and it didn’t wander or harden, it simply lingered so gently on her lips, she could barely feel the kiss at all. It was as if the kiss was absorbed straight into her body through her lips to fill her up with this inexplicable warm and sweetness she could only come to describe as his love for her with such a kiss.

But she did feel it, and her Newt was never one to be well with words, but he knew how to speak eloquently and directly with his body and that kiss said everything it needed to.

“Shall we eat something first?” The words were soft and sweet brushing against her lips as he spoke. They were so gentle and caring, Tina didn’t even open her eyes because the syllables grazed her lips like butterfly kisses themselves.

It took a moment to respond, and a moment more to open her eyes and release his gentle gaze and his adoring touch, but Tina did finally move. Newt took a step back and she hopped none too gracefully off the counter, one of her hands still intertwined with his as he guided her wordlessly to the tiny table in the center of the small kitchen.

The chairs were mismatched and the plates as well, but the smells off the humble meal before her danced beautifully in her nose and made her stomach give another angry growl. Tina wasted no time sampling the eggs and foreign looking vegetables before her.

“Mmmm,” she mouthed the sound of approval and the smile that illuminated Newt’s chewing face was unmistakable. “I can barely help Queenie boil water,” she commented between mouthfuls. Newt didn’t say anything in response, but then again she was used to his silent comments and she understood with increasingly certainty the words he didn’t speak were just as powerful as the ones he did.

“When you spend as long out in mysterious lands and places as I have, you are forced to learn to sustain yourself or fear starvation.” His words were brisk and held just the faintest hint of humor in them, making Tina laugh aloud.

“When Queenie and I got to be too old to stay with our aunt, I had to learn to keep us fed and it never ended well. I think if Queenie hadn’t learned to cook and bake the way she had the both of us would have starved to death by now.” Though the story was grim, there was an unmistakable hint of humor to Tina’s words. “I could cast a patronus at fourteen, but cook an edible meal? Not even today.”

“You would be surprised at what creatures as advanced as ourselves are able to do and learn when necessity and survival demand it.” He chewed long and slow after the remark, allowing her time to mull his words over. “My philosophy is that humans are the best built for adaptation of all the magical and non magical creatures.” He watched her listen intently to his words as she finished off the last of her bread. “The only thing we are ill adapted for seems to be other creatures, including ourselves.”

A silence fell between them then, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Tina finished her meal first, clearly showing the hunger she had, and Newt was quick to set the dishes to clean themselves and tidy up without his intervention. Tina moved away from the table and perched herself on top of his counter, the cool yellow tiles chilled against the warm skin of her exposed lower thighs. She watched him as he motioned for the plates and glasses and silverware to dry and stack in the cabinets, and when he finally finished and placed the wand back into his pajama loop, she was watching him with a smile of amusement and burning interest.

“What is so amusing, Ms. Goldstein?” Newt teased her lightly as he came towards her. Her knees instinctively opened to let him stand between them, and Newt’s hands wasted no time to slide under  _ his _ shirt to fan over her soft and supple skin of her waist. He felt the faint prickles of goosebumps erupted over her warm skin and he loved the feeling because he understood very well what it indicated.

“You are something else, Newt Scamander.” She teased him as her hands rested against his bare chest. She felt the urge to close her eyes for a moment and relish the feel of his taut and delicious expanse of skin over the smooth panes of his exposed body, peppered in bronze hair and random silvery scars, but she resisted. She could admire him all day and not tire, but now did not seem like the appropriate time to do so.

A silence fell between them, and though neither of them moved from their intertwined positions or spoke any of the thoughts floating above them, there seemed to be a silent communication occurring between the pair. It was a silent conversation like one couples who had lived together for years would expect to develop, even if this pair had only be in accompaniment of one another for such a short time.

A thought kept bothering Tina, however, and despite her resistance to speak it aloud, Newt could feel her resolve and confidence falter in the softness of her body and the faintest shift of her eyes.

“What is it?” His voice was soft and gentle, but the tinge of worry was more than evident in his eyes.

“Nothing.” She tried to kiss him to change the discussion, but Newt resisted, and she could feel it very clearly in the rigidity of his body.

“What is it, Tina?” Again he asked and she didn’t respond. Newt leaned forward and Tina gravitated towards him automatically until their foreheads rested against one another, hers just level with his. “What is it?”

Her breath was long and audible.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Newt immediately became rigid, his body tensed against hers and she felt the unmistakable shift in his body language. His hands retracted from her body to rest against the edge of the counter and she felt the coldness from losing his touch.

“I mean,” she began to speak again but had to pause to choose her words delicately, feeling the conversation suddenly even more difficult that an interrogation. “You don’t have to do anything for my benefit if you don’t want to.”

Newt remained silent for a time. Part of him understood precisely  _ what _ she was referring to, but the other part was still uncertain at the significance behind such proclamations. He felt Tina begin retreating, her hands slowly detaching themselves from his body, and her posture straighten and navigate away from him just as he finally settled on words to speak.

“I want to.” The words were simple enough, inarticulate and blunt but they fit the situation  _ enough _ to suffice. They did not, however, suffice for Newt. “I want you to tell me what  _ you _ want.”

Tina swallowed and her left brow rose inquisitively.

“Tell me what you want,” he repeated again. She hesitated.

“You don’t have to…”

“I want to,” he interrupted her to make that point adamant. She finally met eyes with him, and this time his looked had changed. Dark green irises burned in his freckled face and she felt the familiar tinge of warmth within her core and the smoldering gaze. “I want to know what you want me to do to you.”

The words that dripped off his tongue were the most sensual words Tina Goldstein had even imagined she could ever hear, and it was an immediate response that her body had.

“ _ Please…” _ The last word came as a plea of permission and desire and she felt her breath hitch in her throat.

“Kiss me.”

And so he did. Without a moment’s hesitation, his lips were on her, strong and warm, and hungry against her mouth, his breath now mixed with spices and salt from the meal they shared and all the most inviting and intoxicating all at once.

“What else?” He spoke the words into her mouth, and she resisted the urge to groan in response. The hunger inside her was all of a different kind than before and though she hesitated, she fought the temptation to retreat and did as he requested.

“Touch me.”

Newt’s hands were immediately on her waist, strong and powerful fingers digging deliciously into her soft skin and he wasted no time finding the hem of  _ his _ shirt and sliding his warm hands against her naked flesh. He felt her breath escape her mouth in a release of approval and it made a heat build in his body in response.

“Tina,” her name seemed to drip off his tongue and hum in her senses. She knew now exactly what the name meant, and her response to the plea was pulling his bottom lip between her teeth. His reaction was instantaneous, a strong tongue finding hers and the deep taste of his mouth against hers deepening to a dizzying degree. She felt a low moan escape her throat, and Newt’s response was a tightening of his hands on her waist that made her back begin to bow enough that the kiss deepened even more and his body pressed more firmly and deliciously against her thin one. Without hesitation, his hands suddenly fisted the edges of his shirt and in one strong tug of the fabric, pulled her body closer to his still. Her bottom was now perched dangerously close to the edge of the counter, and the contact of his naked skin against the exposed bits of her chest was delicious and all-consuming as she lost herself in all the sensations that surpassed any previous interaction.

Tina only broke away from his kiss to gasp for air when her head began to swirl, and his breath was hard and ragged against hers.

“What else?” His hoarse voice made her shiver with want and with each passing second of time, she felt her courage rise and the power in her grow exponentially. She dropped her hands to his shoulders, and without some much as a word tugged at him, and he followed her silent command to lean forward, just enough for his mouth to find a searing kiss and suckle against the skin of her neck and curve of her shoulder. Her response this time was unmistakable, the low and sensuous mewl of approval ringing throughout the house and the tightening of her legs around his torso having the profound affect on him.

His mouth started to travel, the collar of  _ his _ shirt dampening with the moisture of his mouth, and the burning strength of his kiss against her skin and somewhere in the exchange Tina just barely registered his hands against the silk of the thin shorts she wore for undergarments.

“Take them off,” she slipped the words from her tongue without even considering them, and Newt growled at the request as he looped his fingers in the stretchy waistband of her bloomers as he tugged the silky fabric down her legs. He took a half step back from her to pull them a lot less gently down her long legs, but never separated his mouth from her kin, feeling the tender flesh beneath his lips start to soften and knowing well how it would be purple and marked by the morning. And paying it absolutely no care. She was  _ his, _ and he had no objections to marking her for the world to see.

The instant the silk fell off her foot, he was against her again, and this time Tina crossed her feet strongly behind his back. Newt moaned loudly, the moisture between her thighs coming into contact with his stomach.

_ “Tina,” _ her name was almost a chant, a chant of worship and desire, lust and love and something so much more primal than she’d heard from him before. She felt her body heat and moisten even more so in response.

And she then knew precisely what she wanted.

“I want to feel you touch me.” The response was instantaneous. Immediately his fingers were between her thighs and Tina didn’t hide the sigh of approval when she felt his fingers massage the sensitive skin he found there. A exploratory hand wandered to the juncture between her legs and the warm moisture he felt there made Newt growl again in response. His fingers parted her warm, moist lips, and the cool air hitting against her wetness made her shudder in response just as one sole finger began to swirl the center of her warmth.

“Newt,” this time her voice was a moan, and the pleasure of hearing such a wanton sound fueled the power deep inside of him.

“What do you want?” He wasn’t even sure how he could form coherent words, his arousal hard and proud against his stomach, begging almost painfully for its own attention.

She was whimpering above him, and her hands dug into his hair, but Newt didn’t move any further, only let his fingers swirl against her moisture but never touch what she desperately wanted  _ touched  _ the most or daring to dip into her exquisite warmth.

_ “Please,” _ she now was begging, and if she had opened her eyes to see his devilish smile, she would have known what a profound affect such a sound was having on him. He was adamant at having her tell him  _ specifically _ what she desired, however, and so he didn’t move still.

“Please, Newt,” she wanted so desperately to feel him, whether it was a finger, two, or even his  _ tongue. _

“Tell me,” he commanded her this time and it was a more arousing voice than she’d heard before that made her want to cry if she wasn’t so desperate for contact.

“Merlin’s balls, just touch me, please.” A finger instantly slid into her warm channel and the squeal that escaped her mouth was only followed by a deliriously good moan of approval and a chant of his name into the heavens. He wasted no time at sliding the finger slowly back out with the scrumptious  _ squelch _ of her dripping arousal being the only sound of his physical touch. His finger glistened with her juices between them, and Tina’s mouth fell open just a fraction at watching his eyes darkening and his tongue poke out the corner of his swollen lips at the fluids dripping down his hand. He stared at the moisture like a starving man stared at his first hot meal in years, a profound sense of desire and starvation that far surpassed any previous exchange.

“Taste it,” she didn’t even recognize her voice, and instantly moaned in unison with Newt as he wrapped his tongue and lips around the finger tasting the exquisite flavor of her arousal on him. His eyes closed and his head bent back as a deep and thunderous groan erupted from within his chest. The taste was intoxicating and it left him light headed and delirious and Tina couldn’t tear her eyes away from watching the profound display of pleasure he presented at tasting her on his finger.

“Tina,” his voice was completely unrecognizable and something in the one name on his tongue made her hold her breath. “ _ Please _ let me taste you now.”

He didn’t wait for her to ask for the next step, instead, on his own volition, Newt dropped to his knees before the counter, his eyes becoming level with her stomach, with his mouth at nearly the perfect height to taste her sweetness and intoxicating smell. Instinctually Tina’s hands fell to his hair and her heart began to race in her chest and her feet crossed behind his back and Newt slithered his arms under her thighs until he had them draped over his shoulder. He fisted the corners of his shirt in his hands, holding her and pulling her body even tighter against him. Tina squealed in response.

His mouth hovered over her, hot breath blowing over her slick crevice, and Newt groaned when he saw the milky white remnants of their last romp still oozing from her body as it mixed with her new arousal. Newt’s eyes closed and he inhaled her scent and waited. Tina was finding it near impossible to breathe, and the desperation to feel friction against where she dripped for him was near unbearable, but Newt didn’t move still. He was waiting, and she knew what he was waiting for, and it made the moment ten thousand times more enthralling than if he had continued without her approval at all.

“Please.” And then his tongue slid torturously up her folds, the delicious moisture there sweet and salty on his tongue and Tina lost herself in delirium at the feel of his hot tongue sampling her juices. Tina mewled and whimpered above him and her fingers dug into his scalp and hair. Tina dispelled all other hesitation and inhibitions and drowned in the incredible feel of his tongue sliding between her swollen lips and sampling the juices he coaxed out of her body.

Newt moaned, a low and powerful sound that vibrated off his mouth and sent sparkles of electricity sprinkling over her skin like bursts of light ignited by her desire. Her knees tightened against his head, and Newt responded by tightening his hold on the corners of his shirt. He knew subconsciously he was probably stretching the cloth and it would need repair, but he couldn’t bother to care as he made himself drunk off his taste. Tentatively he curled his tongue and let it swirl once around the swollen bundle he knew made her whimper, and Tina’s entire body shook at the feeling.

“ _ Newt, _ ” her voice was a mixture of pained pleasure and deep desperation. “ _ Oh _ ,” she was moaning, her voice faint and pleading. “ _ Newt, please _ .” He knew she was close as he could feel her starting to flutter, and he tightened his hold on her by pulling the shirt closer still and tightening his arms around her thighs.

“Tell me, Tina,” she could barely hear him over the ringing in her ears and the muffle of his mouth pressed against her sex, but his tongue wasn’t moving any longer and she desperately needed to because she was  _ so _ close she felt she would implode if he didn’t do something quickly.

“Oh  _ please, _ ” she begged. “ _ Please make me cum.” _ And then Newt captured her clit between his lips and everything exploded around her. Tina’s toes curled tight, her vision went blind and filled with bursts of white heat and fire and her body began to shake and tremble violently as Newt released his shirt to grip her thighs tightly while her legs shook and convulsed around him. He felt her tight little channel flutter and clench beneath where he continued suckling on her bundle of nerves and the cry of pleasure that escaped her mouth was so piercing and powerful he nearly came undone just hearing her keen above him. 

Newt held her tightly until her body stilled, and he gave her weeping core one final delicious lick before peeling himself away from her. His mouth and chin glistened with her juices, and even as Tina chased her rapid heartbeat and tried to steady her breathing, she had to smile lazily at the sight of him rising from between her legs, inappropriately  _ wet _ but unmistakably proud of his achievement _. _

Newt smirked, ignoring the ache in his sore knees as he stood and reached for a towel to dry off his face before returning to her. Tina’s eyes were heavy-lidded and dark, but the flushed pink look of her face and skin was very characteristic of only a very satisfied and well ravished woman, and that alone made his smirk as he parted her knees slightly once more to step between them. 

“My beautiful Tina,” he whispered hotly to her just before his lips connected with hers. He kissed her deeply, letting his tongue dominate hers this time, and Tina could still taste herself on him as he did and it made her groan and dig her nails into his arms as she tried to pull him closer. He wanted to kiss her gently, and hold her close for a while, but the strain in his pants was nearly at the point of painful, and the way Tina’s nails raked against his skin made his dizzy and panting with desire. He needed to be inside of her, it was past the point of request and at the intersection of necessity now and Tina felt it in the bruising strength of which his fingers dug into the soft flesh of her thighs. Her tentative and still trembling hand reached out for him, and as her lithe fingers dipped into the waistband of his pajama pants and came into contact with his swollen heat, he let out a brutal and animalistic choke of air that emptied his lungs and made his vision cloud over. His head fell against her until his face was buried in the tender and purpling skin of her neck and covered shoulder, his ragged and panting breathes warming and moistening her cooling, sweaty skin.

Tina was mesmerized and the hot and engorged skin in her hand and the profound effect she was having on the man she loved. Her smile widened devilishly as she let her hand slowly stroke down his shaft. Newt nearly choked on his own tongue and bit down on her cloth-covered shoulder more roughly than anticipated.

“So warm,” she teased as her hand stroked slowly back up to the swollen head. It wasn't that Newt was obscenely well endowed, but he certainly wasn’t anything less than well proportioned and pleasantly  _ average _ . Just the fact that it was  _ him _ alone may as well have made him the most perfect man in the world because it was the man  _ she _ chose and the man  _ she _ held in her hand. She watched his tip start to ooze, dangerously close to releasing everything he’d been building up while he explored the heavenly space between her thighs. Tina reveled in the power she had over him now, with even the faintest touch, but the pained keen Newt released from his short breath, made her realize she would never forgive herself if after all the adoration he’d just shown for her, she never let him do what he wanted most. And she knew  _ exactly _ where he wanted to be, because the low burning in her belly wanted it too.

“Tina,” his voice was raspy and pleading, lips still half stuck to her skin and voice barely audible as he tried to beg permission. Tina released him with a groan from her beloved and spread her knees slightly wider.

“I want to feel you inside me.” Her voice was almost a purr in his ear but he heard her none the less and the reaction was almost instantaneous. In two swift movements, Newt tugged his pajamas down, baring himself to her, and without even bothering to step out of the pants, he moved to between her legs and gripped himself with a groan and searing kiss as he captured her mouth with him.

She felt the tip of him at her entrance, hot and swollen and so blissfully ready, but he hesitated a moment longer to release her lips and meet her eyes with his. 

“I love you,” his voice was hoarse and as the last syllable escaped his plump lips he slid swiftly into her in one, long stroke. Tina’s mouth fell open and her back arched, an unruly and unabashed sound erupting for her chest, echoed by the undeniable moan of undiluted pleasure that Newt released as they pressed together until his hips met hers firmly. He paused gasping for air, and racing to catch his heart before it beat out of his chest, and Tina’s hands gripped his shoulders and upper back none too gently, pulling him roughly against her chest. Newt steadied himself with one strong hand grasping the loose fabric of  _ his _ shirt and clenching it in his hand against the small of her back. Tina gasped into his mouth, and tried to shift her hips, emitting a strong growl from deep in his throat. His other arm flew out towards the wall behind Tina to steady their bodies, and the boom of it colliding with the wall none too gently echoed the boom of his racing heart.

She was deliciously tight and warm, and  _ so _ wet around him, he was forgetting to breathe and it made his vision blurry, his ears ring, and his head fall to her shoulder. He was dangerously close to losing himself inside her already if he didn’t get a chance to catch his breath. Tina sensed this, and after recovering from the overwhelming  _ stretch _ of him filling her so incredibly well at the new and unaccustomed angle, she let one shaky hand rise to his hair and scratch softly at his scalp, letting his hair tangle in her fingers as he caught his breath.

Careful not to shift their bottom halves, Tine leaned slightly forward and began kissing his shoulder gently and softly, coaxing a steady and more soothing breathing from him until he could move again. Her tongue licked lightly at a scar and danced across a few freckles there, drawing abstract shapes against his sweaty skin and whispering soft promises and words of affection he could barely hear.

Newt finally started to move, and one hand still against the wall behind her head, he pulled slowly out of her with a hiss of approval from Tina, and just as slowly, sunk back in. Tina’s nails dug into his skin to the point that they nearly pierced his flesh, but Newt paid it no notice, focusing instead on the delicious state the feel of her hot clenching around him sent through his veins every time he moved. 

Another slow and torturous pull and slide and Newt began to build a rhythm against her. The fingers of his left hand bruised her skin as they dug into her lower back, and Tina responded by crossing her feet and digging her heels into his lower back, only deepening the angle with which he thrust inside of her.

“Tina,” he spoke her name in a strangled breath of air and tightly closed lips, feeling himself dangerously close to falling over the edge of pleasure into a powerful finish, but not daring to let himself do so yet.

“Newt,” Tina’s voice was raspy herself, but so beautifully musical in his ear that he faltered and shook against her as his thrusts became unsteady and rushed. She could feel him close, and she knew he was only holding off because he didn’t want to finish so quickly without her, but it didn’t matter anymore. She loved him, adored him even, and after such a blissful moment previously, she knew he only deserved the best. “Let go,” she whispered to him directly in his ear. “Cum for me, my love.”

And he did.

His thrusts were suddenly feverish, and he gripped her so tightly it almost hurt but somehow still felt so welcome on her soft skin. The strangled bellow of his pants and pleasure erupted like a volcano of vocalization in his throat as he came violently inside of her.

Tina held on to Newt’s back tightly, milking his body as he rode the powerful waves of his orgasm, and the smacking of their hips became so strong, and the sounds of pure joy he released so primal and unabashed, she suddenly clenched tightly and squeezed her eyes shut and cried out to the heavens as a wave of her own pleasure washed over her in a much weaker release than the first, but no less welcome.

Moments later, Newt’s hips slowed to a complete stop, and he fell forward to support his weight on his outstretched arm, breathing heavily and going limp in her body as he tried to catch his breath. Tina felt the inexplicable urge to kiss his shoulder again, the sweaty freckles in front of her teasing like a delicious little dessert before her.

“We should do that more often,” his raspy voice croaked and Tina couldn't help but burst into a gleeful chuckle, kiss his skin lightly, and resting her head against his chest just over his heart and listening to the strong sound drum thunderously inside him. There's was an overwhelming warmth spreading over her skin and bones, and she couldn't  _ quite  _ pinpoint it, but she had an inclination she knew what it was. It wasn't the same warmth that made her hungry for him physically, or the same warmth that made her skin pimple over in goosebumps at his touch, but it was the same warmth that washed over her like a warm bath when she recieved his long awaited for letters or first laid eyes on his smile after months or weeks or days apart.

Newt finally gained the energy to move, releasing his arm from the wall behind Tina and standing a little taller with some audible pops and protests of his muscles and joints. He tried to pull away, but Tina wrapped her arms around his chest, keeping him close to her for just a few moments longer, not yet ready to release him.

“I love you,” she whispered it more into his skin than anything else, but the sound was unmistakable, and though it wasn't her first nor her last utterance of such a proclamation, it wasn't any less true or powerful. Newt rested his lips against the top of her head and closed her eyes, lying a tender kiss to the top of head feeling all those same emotions too. Newt Scamander was not a man of words, and often times the words escaped or alluded him all together. But Newt Scamander knew how to speak with his body, and it was a powerful gift he had that was unmistakable when interpreted correctly. He’d felt the warmth of what he only knew to be his love for her coursing through his veins, and even though he’d felt it for such a long time, longer even that he knew what the feeling was, it seemed to grow every day and if it never stopped, he’d have no objections.

“I don't think I could ever  _ not _ love you as I do right now.”

It was the truth.


	2. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sunshine" rated PG for general audiences. Warnings: immeasurable amounts fluff and romantic goodness to melt you all into puddles of goo.

* * *

 

 

He roused from sleep early in the morning. The sun was only beginning its ascent into the clear sky and the birds hadn't yet awoken to sing the morning tune. Stirring from the depths of slumber, however, Newt fluttered his eyes open with a wide grin and a full heart.

It felt like such a beautiful day. The sun was bringing in an unseasonable warmth, the air was fresh, and there was a beautiful warm body beside him. At the very thought, Newt turned on his side lazily, and let his hazel eyes fall onto the lovely woman curled beside him.

Tina was still fast asleep with her lips slightly parted, and her eyes gently closed. Her cheeks just had the faintest pink to them, and the few strands of hair resting over her forehead set a sharp contrast to her pale, creamy skin.

She was so _beautiful_ ; it was the only thought he could make watching her completely at ease and rest. The curves of her face were smooth and graceful, and the smooth lines of her neck and shoulder tantalizing and enticing. The rounded silhouette of one exposed leg a whisper of hope to see more skin of the future. He was so entranced with this magnificent creature before him, he struggled to remember what his life was like prior to her entering it.

The wizard sat up silently. His movements were calculated and faint, the bed not even shifting or straining under his force and motion as he sat up. His movements were well practiced and calculated, and he maneuvered the room almost on instinct. He stepped into trousers and buttoned a few buttons of a shirt and slipped on socks and his boots. He was silent and efficient as he navigated the room in the dark, well accustomed to the task at hand and settled into the daily morning routine. The sun was beginning to cast the bedroom in a warm golden glow when Newt Scamander finally pulled the old leather case from beneath the bed’s feet and opened it with a low creak. Then he paused.

Newt glanced back to where the brunette witch lay peacefully, still locked deep in her sleep, gaining the much needed rest from all their physical activity the night prior. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest, a soothing and sweet rhythm he would love to be a part of. The magizoologist could barely contain his adoration for her, and even less the temptation, so rather than climb into the case at once, he quietly stepped back towards the bed, leaned over the side where his American guest slept soundly, and with the lightest touch, placed a gentle kiss against her forehead. Tina made a low noise in her throat  and stirred her head to the other side, the purple marks he left on her skin becoming visible on the creamy white of her throat and neck. He would take care to rub a salve on the markings later that morning when she rose, but for now he enjoyed seeing her very clearly marked by _him._

With one last glance to the goddess sleeping in his bed, he finally stepped down into the case, disappearing from the bedroom all together and into the enveloping darkness and warmth of his constructed reality.

His footsteps echoed the entire descent, and when he raised his wand and lit the room aglow with only one syllable, he was greeted by friendly but hungry yellow eyes.

“Dougal, what are you doing out of bed already? Come on now, I’m not all that late, am I?”He stepped carefully through the work space gathering the feeding pails that hung from the ceiling and plucking leaves and vegetation that multiplied in number and size as they fell into the metal buckets. The demiguise perched himself high on a shelf behind Newt, watching his master like a small child watches his parent as Newt move carefully through the cramped space and began his morning routines. His measurements of food was precise and measured: a pail for the graphorns, one dozen pellets per mooncalf, three crickets for each occamy, and a dozen other very specific and very precise amounts of meat, fruits and vegetables for each beast and creature in his care.

When Newt finally returned to his work shed, his sleeves were rolled high past his elbows and his shirt more open than previous. The cotton clung to his chest and back where sweat glued the fabric to his skin. Newt tapped his wand against his shoulder and his skin instantly dried and the shirt gave the overwhelming scene of freshly washed linen as it loosened and rippled over his body. Feeling clean again and finally given a moment to breathe, Newt laid his wand down on his workbench and let his eyes close briefly.

His life was changing at such speed, he felt sometimes like the rate of change occurring in his day was past the point of overwhelming. Here in his case with his creatures and critters he still felt like Newt. He cared for his beasts, he wore a bowtruckle in his pocket and he played with the newborn creatures like an adoptive parent trying to build a connection to their new child.

Outside of the case, up above in the real world, everything was in a hurricane of changes, the winds ripping apart his life faster and faster still. Two months ago he was a wandering Magizoologist, sleeping in a tent and in his case with barely enough pay to sustain himself and his creatures. He was commissioned to be in a different country every month and he traveled the earth like a leaf caught in the wind, never quite certain where he would land.

Now he was an _author._ He spent hours and hours a day signing papers and answering questions, and doing interviews with a variety of witches and wizards all judging and critiquing his life’s passion, poking and pestering with questions he had no interest in answering. He had no interest in this life or this element of his career, and he dreaded the public appearances he was being scheduled for every day, beginning with tomorrow night’s dinner.

Oh, but tomorrow evening. Newt had to smile, his eyes resting on a silver frame sitting on the corner of his workbench. Newt pulled an old stool off a shelf and sat to give his feet some rest. He pulled the frame to him, cradling it in his hands. The beautiful witch in the picture smiled back at him cheerfully and then proceeded to give his photograph self a kiss on the cheek with a rare giggle of glee. _My Tina._ Newt watched the couple in the photograph turn to one another and share a few silent words with smiles and promise. They looked so happy and carefree in the black and white world of the photograph, as if time and money and _distance_ weren’t all constant obstacles trying to keep them apart every step of the way.

He was careful to place the frame down gently, just as his photographed self was pulling Tina out of the view of the photo.

Newt exhaled long and slowly from his nose, letting his eyes close for a moment. Tina had certainly changed his life too. Newt Scamander was not a man to mingle well with other humans. He spent years once with his only human interaction consisting of letters to his brother. He struggled to understand humans, communicate with humans, and overall spend any extended period of time with humans. It wasn’t even that he _disliked_ being around people, because he truly didn’t have much a preference one way on another. The fact of the matter was, people did not typically understand Newt, and much like the fantastic beasts he cared so strongly for, things that people did not understand usually evolved into things that people did not like.

And then there was Tina. _His_ Tina.

 _His_ Tina did not slowly emerge into his life, she had _blasted_ into it like an uncontrollable force, something unfathomable and beautiful and slightly dark and slightly light and oh so magnificent. He felt himself time and time again watching and staring in awe with a mouth half agape, completely enthralled by her radiance and magnificence, even when she hid it all for the sake of camouflage. When _his Tina_ had entered his life, it had been an entrance he wouldn’t soon forget.

Tina Goldstein did not knock politely on the door of his life and ask permission to enter. No, instead, the fiercely independent, driven, and extremely strong willed woman plowed into his life with such immeasurable force that she shook the very foundation of his existence like a limitless earthquake, one that could sink all the land into the fiery pits below. Yes, Tina Goldstein was an _earthquake,_ and much like the formidable, geological event, Newt Scamander had a strong inclination he would be feeling the aftershocks of her presence for years to come--or hopefully the remainder of his life, if he would be so fortunate.

 _His_ Tina came into his life that day he bumped into her in front of the bank, smearing mustard on her lip. Certainly she broke the grounds on which he stood, but he didn’t want to ever try and rebuild those blocks if it meant a life where she wasn’t part of it. And there was trouble in this as well, for they were from two very different worlds, and while it wasn’t impossible, it was impractical. Newt Scamander made a point to avoid unnecessarily worrying, yet his dearly beloved Ms. Goldstein more than worried enough for both of them, and he wanted to avoid causing her any unnecessary stress, even if he couldn’t always understand what was stressing her. Whatever it took for him, he would put forth to keep her in his orbit, even if that meant she became the center of his universe and _he_ orbited around _her_. He was willing to do it.

The wizard released a long, drawn-out sigh and let his eyes glanced at the frame again. It lay empty now, occupying the corner of his desk like a placeholder for a deeper promise. His world was changing so quickly he felt at times that if he did not gain a foothold of it soon, he would be thrown off the edge of the Earth in its rapid rotation. Soon he was going to be bombarded with publicity, fans and critics, praise and scorn. People would know the name Newt Scamander and venture after the man who much preferred to remain hidden. It was going to be difficult to remain in the invisible shadows, however, when fancy dinners like tomorrow night awaited him.

_Tomorrow._

Newt pressed his eyelids tightly together, and nearly let out a groan of excitement. He had some plans of his own for _tomorrow night_ and those alone were enough to send him in a tizzy of dizzying thoughts and emotions he could hardly contain.

Newt glanced back at the entry to the case, the hole in the ceiling of the shed still dark and empty, guaranteeing him his privacy for now. Satisfied with his privacy, he opened a small drawer in the upper right corner of his workbench. The drawer was cluttered with stoppers and vials, and even smaller utensils for potions and botanicals, but he still managed to find what he was searching for immediately. The little black box rolled unsteadily to the front of the drawer and against his searching fingers. Newt smiled, glancing back to the entrance to the case one last time before plucking the small box from the drawer and opening it.

The yellow diamond gleamed in the low light, warm in the case and shining brightly in his hand light a small flicker of sunlight plucked from the sky and brought into the gem intricately enclosed in the gold ring.

Sunshine. It was what he felt around her. Warm, soft, ever present, even in the darkness. Tina Goldstein felt like sunshine in his heart.

He let his mind wander, thinking back to the sunshine that gleamed through the Goldstein residence his last day on American soil…

 _He had awoken early, much like his other days. The sun had barely begun its rise into the sky, and the birds hadn’t yet risen to sing their morning tunes. He woke that morning warm and sweet, smelling_ her _scene on his skin and remembering_ her _body against his._

_Newt opened his eyes slowly and smiled almost instantly. Tina’s peaceful face was mere inches from his, eyes closed gracefully, pink lips just slightly parted, body curled and curved close into his. So he lay there awhile and watched her sleep._

_He was entranced by her; Newt felt himself lost in the smooth curve of her body and the soft lines of her face and the silhouette of her curves and single exposed leg that slipped from under the blankets. He reached out tentatively, a single finger running gently over the skin of her shoulder and up her arm, and he was enamored by the warmth and softness of such tender and creamy skin._

_She truly_ was _the most magnificent creature he had ever laid eyes upon, and despite her attempts to hide such brilliance, he saw through the facade like it was made of clear glass that became clearer and clearer the more he fell in love with her._

_She let out a deep and steady breath in her sleep, her chest expanding and then slowly falling again with the effort and the dreams that passed her mind in slumber. From outside the bedroom door, however, a noise characteristic of another human wandering the house._

_Newt glanced at the door and saw a shadow creep through the crack just below it, blocking the light for only a moment and successfully reminding him that the opportunity he long awaited for would soon pass him if he did not take it now._

_He rose without any further hesitation, moving slowly and silently, careful to avoiding jostling the mattress and shaking the sleeping woman still deep in dreams. His footsteps were soundless and efficient as he began searching for clothes and dressing just as quietly. His trousers slipped on without fuss, and the buttons of his shirt gave him no trouble. He had just completed pulling socks over his feet when he turned back to Tina once more._

_She looked so_ beautiful _lying there, and there was such an overwhelming, foreign, and relatively uncomfortable swell of emotion in his chest, he felt it suddenly difficult to breathe or even think a coherent thought. The same sensation forced him to return to her side only a moment longer, lean over the side of the bed, and rest the faintest kiss against her temple. Tina stirred in her sleep in response and mumbled something that sounded like his name before turning to the side and letting out another long drawn-out breath of sleep, providing Newt with yet another reminder that his window of time was closing quickly. Without another distraction, Newt finally left the room, closing the door behind him without disturbance and seeking out the only other witch in the apartment._

_He entered the kitchen silently and hesitantly. Queenie stood facing away from him, one arm holding her wand as bowls mixed and stirred and cooked themselves midair above her head. Newt watched her flick her wrist back as the meal began floating towards the table, followed by a plate, utensils, and a glass._

_“Good morning, Mr. Scamander,” her voice drifting in the air like a song as she turned to him. She had heard his presence echoing from the turbulent thoughts in his head long before he’d approached her. “Are you hungry?”_

_Newt smiled weakly with a nod and a second plate and utensils joined hers on the table. He watched her for a moment longer, temporarily distracted by the sights and smells swirling in the air before sitting down beside the younger Goldstein. Two flat cakes gracefully landed on his plate but he wasn’t truly hungry; His mind was far too full of thought to consider food, and Queenie could sense it._

_“Is everything alright, sweetie?” She gave him a smile and he tried his best to mask his thoughts with random spells and memorizations. Queenie, however, being the ultra perceptive legilimens she was, poked at him with a curious and suspicious eye for a moment longer. He was just reaching for his glass and feeling the weight of her stare weigh down on him when she suddenly gasped._

_“Oh!” she practically squealed aloud clapping her hands together and pushing her chair slightly back to look him straight on. His eyes widened for a moment, but then he felt his chest fall as the dawning realization hit him full on: she knew what he was going to ask her._

_“No, no, no, no,” Queenie immediately started to say in hurry. She pushed her chair back in under the table, fixed her dress, and then clasped her hands together in her lap, putting on a faux calmness and disinterest. “I won’t spoil this for you, hun. You go ahead and tell me on your own.” She tried to keep a straight face, but the gleam in her eye and crook of her lips were telling. He eyed her for a moment in uncertainty, but her smile was contagious, and the energy she emitted in her excitement and glee saturated the air of the kitchen until he felt his lips curve up to._

_“Queenie,” he started slowly. Her eyes nearly glowed with excitement. “I know traditionally this is asked to a parent, and specifically a father figure, but given the circumstances I know you are the most fitting person to ask such a request.” He had to pause, his heart drumming loudly in his chest and his skin starting to glisten with a cold, clammy sweat, and his head swimming with the strange and foreign sensation._

_Queenie was watching him intently, her excitement bubbling and bursting from her skin. “You have a question for me, don’t you?”_

_Newt opened his mouth, and then closed it with a frown. She was very clearly still reading his mind which was something he really was not appreciating at the moment._

_Queenie felt herself redden in the face from embarrassment, and finally made a motion that said she wouldn’t interrupt him any longer. She could hear his thoughts still, but it would seem Newton Scamander had started recalling all the recipes he had constructed from Swooping Evil venom, in alphabetic order of benefits._

_Newt finally met Queenie’s eye again, and let the confession spill._

_“I love your sister.” He said it bluntly and truthfully. He wasn’t asking, he was proclaiming and it made Queenie start to “aw!” audibly before he interrupted her to continue what it was he was trying to say._

_“I’m very much in love with her, and I find it increasingly more difficult to leave her again,” his fingers grasped each other and Queenie noticed they were pale from strain and nerves. He was nervous._

_“I love her more than I thought I could love another human being…” Queenie watched him swallow audibly. “And since you are her last remaining family and the most important person in her life, I’m asking for your blessing to ask her to marry me.”_

_She squealed loudly and clapped her hands together and Newt finally felt all the pent up nerve and agitation dissipate from his soul as the youngest Goldstein leapt from her seat in excitement. She flew towards him and without warning enveloped him in a surprisingly strong embrace._

_“Oh, Mr. Scamander,” she nearly cried in excitement. “You never had to ask me, this is entirely up to Tina.” She let him go but didn't move any further from, the visible excitement and happiness ever present._

_“So I have your blessing?” He had to make certain._

_Her smile changed to something much softer and sincere than ever before. “I will be honored to call you my brother, Newt.” She rose from her seat in another squeal of glee, and in one swift movement, gave him a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing out of the room in a flurry of excitement and glee._

He remembered the memory clearly and fondly, and even now he couldn’t mask the smile and swell of his heart remembering the exchange. He was planning to ask one Goldstein sister a very important question, but he knew in the promise he would be getting another sister as well.

A footstep stepping down the entryway to the shed suddenly disrupted his thoughts and Newt immediately tossed the ring box back into its hiding place and slammed the drawer shut, just in time for Tina to make her way down the case. He was waving his wand over the drawer to seal it from tiny fingers with a hunger for glittery things when the older Goldstein made it to the floor of the shed.

“Good morning,” she smiled at him teasingly as she stepped closer to him and leaned over his seated body. Her hands slid around his shoulders to wrap around his neck and he turned and leaned back just enough to connect with her in searing kiss. Her lips lingered, and even after they parted Newt kept his eyes closed a moment longer simply relishing and savoring her kiss.

“Are you going to make it a habit of leaving alone in bed in the morning?” She asked with a tease, her arms still around his neck and one of his arms wrapping around her thin waist. She was smiling at him, and it was a contagious emotion that dispelled any uncertainty or hesitation from his cluttered mind.

“It might be a negotiation worth discussing,” he teased her back. She laughed, and the sound filled his world like the morning sun.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you've enjoyed this new addition to my "Most Magnificent" universe/series, and if you haven't already, make sure to check out "The Proposal," the original fic from which all of these new additions spin from.  
> Please leave feedback and comments because they continually inspire me and motivate me to write.

**Author's Note:**

> While I realize it is frowned upon to talk about how heavily use writers depend on your comments and critiques, it is very much true. I grow immense inspiration from your reviews, and this particular fic was an unexpected little tart and I bit my nails the entire time my lovely beta reader and fanfiction writer friend Katiehavok was reading it. Please let me know what you like best and what you like least, or at the very least, what you thought in general. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and prompts always welcome.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at DeviousDiggy.
> 
> P.S.:  
> This is part one of a 2 part addition. Part 2, which will be posted in the next few days is currently expected to be rated more PG than this one, and full of ooey-gooey fluffy goodness. (And a flashback with another one of my favorite Goldstein sisters?) Stay tuned.


End file.
